Demons for Saints
by VinIzio Venom
Summary: Takes place in Saints Row 3-4. Fem!Boss/Harem. Look, the story is going to be crazy and stray FAR from the storyline. So if you don't like, don't even click.
1. The Syndicate

**So I've been playing Saints Row 3 a whole fucking lot, so here this is**

"Who the fuck are we robbing?" I hear Shaundi ask from behind me. We're making our way upstairs as another round of guards show up. A new bank called Stilwater's 1st National Bank just had its's grand opening this week, and I decided it would either belong to the Saints or have its grand closing.

"I don't know, and really, I don't care. Where here to get the money, not to figure out who we're robbing," I reply as we continue to make our way through the bank. Finally, we made it. Johnny takes off his suit head and steps to the vault. Shaundi does the same and help the entertainer remove his.

"So why did we rob a bank looking like Gat," Josh starts to question.

"There's no way we're cracking this. Josh come here. It's time for plan B."

"Got the tools right here homes. What's plan 'B'? We drill it?"

"Fuck no, we blow it."

"What?" the actor yells out already lagging behind. Before setting the charges I sign a picture for a fan. Just as I hit the button I hear Josh yell something and Shaundi telling him to stop. Then the not-so-silent alarm went off. I internally groan. I kinda wanted to just walk through this heist, but I guess that's too much to ask for today.

"Are you trying to get us jail time?" Jonny and Shaundi hissed towards Berk.

"What? I don't wanna become some dude's bitch!" he screamed, then runs away.

"Do you want me to after him?"

I shake my head, and turn to start shoot up the swat teams arriving. When our chopper arrives, everything goes downhill. I managed to shoot down an attack chopper, but it crashed into us. Eventually, a team were able to surround us. Now we're sitting in a cell.

"What happened to us," Jonny starts. He gets up and walks around the cell.

"We got arrested," I say, sarcasm lacing my voice. He gives me the 'Ha-Ha very funny' look.

"No I mean to us, the Saints. Josh is right we switched our dicks out for pussies. For what? A movie and some shit-tasting energy drinks?"

"Hey, it's worth a lot of money."

"So it's just about the money," he states not, really questioning. The cell door opens and all three of us look to the newcomers. A pair of twins with a group of armed men file in blocking the door. I payed more attention to the twins than anything else. They had pretty decent sized chests and curves that were shown with the same dress that made them stand out. The only difference between them were their voices and the glasses on their heads. Both of their long ebony hair were pulled up.

"It's always about the money Mr. Gat. That's exactly why our employer would like to speak with you," the twin with white glasses begins.

"If you will indulge us," the second one finished. I'm already thinking of ways to get the two into my bed when this whole deal is done with. Upon getting outside Jonny and Shaundi and I are separated and put into different cars. I just so happen to be lucky enough to have the twins ride with me. I thought they were both sit up front, but once again today, I'm wrong.

"To bad you're not a Syndicate. You seem like pretty your good in bed," the twin to my left says her hand running up and down my leg. Her sister joins in before continuing the other's thought.

"But then again, owning Stilwater's prostitution ring has its perks. I'm sure customers with pay quite a lot for you." A laugh leaves my mouth involuntarily and the twins move their hands. After a while of my unnecessary laughing I reply to the twins.

"You guys are entirely correct. And too bad you guys work for someone else. Johnny had a point, and you guys would've been useful for more than money." The rest of the ride was silent till we were put on a plane. I had a smile on my face despite our current situation. Who wouldn't be happy if you found a new potential income?

When we reached what looked like an office, we were tied to chairs that were bolted to the floor. The twin made it their mission to have some form of contact with me before leaving us for the moment. Following the movement of the duo, I see in front of us was a man with gray hair and a very expensive suit finished with a red scarf. Taking in the rest of the room, the main color was red. In my opinion, purple looks better.

"Ah, greetings. I am Phillipe Loren, chairman of a multi-national organization called the Syndicate. These protégées are Kiki and Viola DeWynter. I am offering you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives. Ladies."

I was sorta kinda blocking out most of the money talk until they said '66%'. I don't know about the frenchy dude, but if I'm doing my math right, that is more than half of our money.

I quickly address the man before they can find a way to steal more of my money. "Now, hold on, you French fuck…"

"Please, I am Belgium," he cuts my rant start off, correcting me and not caring that I don't give two fucks.

"Then go make yourself a fucking waffle," Johnny blurts out. Shaundi lets out a giggle as Loren lets out a deep sigh. For all the years I've known him, he still hasn't learned to filter his thoughts.

"And I was hoping we can come to an agreement," he says, motioning one of the men in the corner. When he's in front of him, Johnny managed to pull the chair up and tackle the Syndicate worker and free himself. Grabbing the gun, he shot down some of the people in the room before releasing Shaundi and me to the chaos that broke out. I spotted Phillipe trying to get away and quickly grab hold of him. Off of instinct, I smash his face into the window beside me.

I felt some satisfaction when I hear the glass break and Loren cry out in pain. Suddenly I feel someone tug me off the Syndicate leader and behind cover. I peek over just in time to see the girls lead their boss to safety. More Syndicate members file into the room and continue the assault.

"Boss, you need to go on ahead," Johnny says.

"What? No!"

"It's alright. There's what," he breaks off glancing over the couch, "half a dozen men. I got this. Easy." He flashes us his signature smile and Shaundi hops in on the argument.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Take over the plane and fly us back to Stilwater," he replies. Apparently he's as confident of this plan as he is in any of his others. I shake my head as Shaundi continues her argument.

"Johnny, you can't even drive stick. How are you going to fly a plane?" He once again flashes his smile and gets up and starts killing enemies and forcing his way to the cockpit. I had to drag Shaundi with me so she wouldn't go after him. It didn't take long for us to get to the back of the plane, even with the unsteady flying Johnny was causing.

"Johnny we're about to jump," Shaundi yells through the intercom.

"Alright, I'll see you-" The connection was cut off and the turbulence caused us to fall out the plane. I was able to grab the hatch and Shaundi. While trying to pull her up, things started falling and I was forced to let go of the plane and Shaundi. I flipped over to dive to where she was at but was held on by a Syndicate.

"The fuck… Now you guys jump out of planes?" I punched the guy in his face, jacked his gun and ammo and started killing off diving Syndicates. Finally, I was able to catch Shaundi. From the corner of my eye I saw the plane heading towards us. _Well, this should be fun…_ "Uh, Shaundi, they're gonna ram us with the plane."

She turns and stares wide-eyed at the flying object. "Well, do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. I crash in through the window, kill Loren, get another parachute, and come back out."

"You mean 'we'." I shake my head and drop her, then carry out my plan. Only I didn't kill Loren, just one of his Lieutenants. Once again I went through diving and killing Syndicates just to get to my fellow Saint. When I caught her, she was pretty shaken up.

"You're a fucking asshole!"

"Yes, but I'm your asshole," I respond cheekily as we continue our descend to Steelport.

 **Loren POV**

"Gentlemen, negotiations were... less than successful. Viola and Kiki will spread the word: Steelport belongs to the Syndicate, and the Saints are not welcome. Mr. Killbane, gather your Luchadores and bring me their leader's head. Mr. Miller, hack into the Saints' accounts, and leave them nothing."

The Saints will not get away with this. They are nothing more than an obstacle.


	2. A New Place

We landed near a brightly lit ally under a bridge. The neon pink lights slightly blind me as I start walking near to the ATM machine. The Saints have millions of dollars in the account, but no one really uses it. Most of the time it's used for large, elaborate parties or to take over a company. After entering typing in the amount I'm gonna need to get around, I hit 'OKAY'. I expect to it to say 'please stand by,' but no. This day continues to be shitty.

Instead of an annoying wait for the machine to dish out a million dollars, it tells me 'Insignificant Funds'. I stare at the screen in shock then punch the screen. I shake my hand, the cut from the now cracked screen quickly healing. "Damn it, I needed to use that again," I mumble. I lead us to the street and hijack a Torch. Driving around, I eventually find another ATM. This time I used my own personal account. I, myself, had more money than the Saints. It's how I was able to even start the gang (not really).

"I don't wanna fucking be here," I say out loud. Shaundi gives me a confused looked.

"You've been here before boss?" she asked, genuinely curious. I nodded but didn't delve further in the topic. Speeding through streets and alleyways, a Planet Saints comes into view.

I park in the lot and enter the building. "I didn't know we were this popular," my companion states. "Did you do this boss?" I shrugged and went straight to the men's section. Wearing female clothing for too long bothers me. I buy a couple of tee-shits, wife beaters, and Saints graphic tees. For pants, I get some skinny jeans (that are still kinda baggy), cargo shorts, and the trademark Saints jeans. The only shoes were a few pairs of Ultras and Works. The color for all the objects were limited to black, white and of course, purple.

I walk to the counter to pay for all of my clothes. The cashier was staring at me the whole time. I wanted to laugh at him because he was fumbling around a bit. I picked up a purple wife beater, black skinny jeans, and black and purple Ultras. Before turning to the changing room, I searched around for Shaundi. After some protesting, she agreed to buy some clothes with my money. "And tell the cashier to send the clothes to this address," I order, handing her a slip of paper.

A few short minutes, I'm out of the dressing room and out to the car where Shaundi was waiting. "I have a couple of places for the boys to stay, but no weapons."

"We could raid the military base," Shaundi suggests. My face consorts to a thoughtful expression then my face lights up.

"That's an awesome idea! How come I didn't think of that?" I reply. A weird noise escapes Shaundi's mouth as she gapes at me disbelievingly. I speed off to the nearest Friendly Fire to buy weapons. I purchase two fully upgraded 45 Shepherds and a K-8 Krukov, also fully upgraded. Shaundi refused to speak to me when she brings me a TEK Z-10. I had it upgraded and returned it to her hands.

"While you were being a baby, I told Pierce our plan. He's gonna show up later." When I didn't get a form of acknowledgement I sighed and crashed through the gate to the base. I drove as close as I could to the armory and quickly exiting the car. I mowed down soldiers left and right as I entered the warehouse. The sensation and the sounds of them dying by hands were extremely arousing.

I don't know if it's this feeling I get, or the fact I'm not even human, but many respect me out of fear. A select few that know just like me, or they don't know. The first person to fully accept me was Johnny. When he first found out, he was ecstatic.

 **(Flashback 6 Years)**

 _There were too many rival gang members surrounding us. "I'm running dry Rey!" Johnny yells over the gunfire. He was a couple feet away from me. I had a hard time deciding my next move. I didn't want my new best friend dying because I didn't want expose myself. The change was quick._

 _My height went from 5'7 to 7 feet. Twin ivory and ebony swirled horns grew from the side of my head. Wings to match my height sprouted from my shoulder blades, ripping my shirt. Trimmed fingernails grew to claws matching my horns. This wasn't even my whole form._

 _Rising from the 'safety' of cover, I quickly dispatched everyone against me. Soon it was silent except my labored breathing. Blood painted the walls and the bodies all over the floor. Somehow guts were stuck to the ceiling. "Well, that's fucking amazing!" he laughs out. I let the human parts I pushed in back out. All the way home he was questioning and rambling about it. Of course, later on it was somehow leaked amongst my ranks._

 **(Present)**

Shaundi and I held the fort in the warehouse. It seems like she was getting impatient and called Pierce. When he answered, she put the phone on speaker. "Pierce, where the fuck are you?"

"You know me; I love to make an entrance." No later he said that, choppers arrived on the scene. "Hey, they're bringing in tanks," he informs us.

"I think I saw Reaper Drones over there," Shaundi tells me pointing to the back then continued to keep soldiers out.

"And you know these military weapons things, how?" I ask. She hastily throws me a 'shut up' as I use the newly acquired weapon. As soon as the tanks were out of the way and the bomb stored here was loaded, I grabbed Shaundi to put her in the chopper. But of course, I couldn't pass up the chance to pass up the chance to cop a feel of the Latino while she was slung over my back.

I gave her ass a good squeeze. I was rewarded with a slight moan and a hit on my back. "Keep your hands to yourself," she hissed. I only chuckled and placed her in the chopper we were riding in. After about ten minutes of shooting down police choppers, we finally reach one of the penthouses I own.

"Well damn, boss. When you said you had a place for us to stay I didn't think it was like this," Pierce says. I do nothing more than shrug. I led some of the lower member where I wanted the weapons to be stored. When everything is in place, Pierce and I do inventory.

"What are we gonna do now," Shaundi asked me.

"You're going back to Stilwater," I answer. She wasn't too pleased with that answer, because she came over and took the gun from my hands and firmly stood her ground. Pierce looked to me and I just shook my head and continued checking through the things.

 **Viola POV**

"Do you think the Saints will actually fall to the Syndicate?" I ask my twin. She shook her head and continued to lounge in the water. The steam-filled room helped me relax a bit. I wasn't expecting three people to overrun a plane, or pull the stunt they pull none the less. Phillipe was out of the hospital and in a conference with Killbane and Matt Miller.

"What's her name again?" once again addressing my sister.

"Rey." I hummed as the name drifted around my mind. Just thinking of the woman made me wet. She a dark mocha color that was smooth and flawless. Her hair was in dark dreads and purple eyes. One would've thought that she was wearing contacts, but we were closed enough to tell she wasn't. I bit back a moan from the images flooding in me.

I felt Kiki press up behind me. The feeling of her hardening nipples on my back was turning me on further. "So, is she the one that's making you all hot and bothered dear sister?" she whispered into my ear. Her hot breath against my ear and neck brought shivers down my body. Her hand started to wonder, and play upon my skin. Once again I was biting back moans.

"Viola you know better than that. I want to hear you," Kiki demands nibbling at my neck. Her hand finally found their way to my breast and began kneading roughly. She alternated between pinching, pulling and rolling my nipples for a while. Then everything stops as she leaves the bathroom. Minutes pass I waited for her to continued, but was still left alone.

"You bitch," I scream at my sister. I faintly hear her laughing from our room. I soon follow her lead and leave the bathroom. Kiki was laying on the bed playing on her phone still naked. A devilish smile made its way on my face when a plan to get her back formulates in my head.

I walk over to my sister and take her phone from her hands. She quickly sits up to retrieve it and glares when I efficiently keep it from her. My free hand trails up and down her thighs purposely avoiding making contact with her center. Her glare intensifies when I continue my teasing. "I don't know I if should, Kiki. You left me hanging…"

She quietly begins to whimper and moan as my teasing becomes more playful and unbearable. Without warning, I force two fingers in her awaiting hole. Her back leaves the bed as her hips buck from the sudden intrusion. A long groan leaves her mouth as I set a slow pace. Her hips move faster trying to find a way speed up my fingers. I laugh and stroke her walls as slow as im moving in and out of her.

"Viola, please. I'm sorry I left you hanging. Just please, harder," she begs between whimpers. I momentarily stop, then start again in a faster, brutal pace. Kiki's moans become more frequent and louder. I bring my mouth to her clit and start sucking. Her walls squeeze as she was put over the edge. Before she can recover, I repeat my previous actions again. Once again she began squirming on the bed. This time I didn't let her reach a climax.

I pulled my hand out and lick my sister's juices off my hand. I grab the remote to the room and turn off the lights. Without waiting for my sister, I crawl into bed. A smirk of satisfaction graced my lips when I hear Kiki make noises of frustration. Then I hear her moans start again. I fall into a peaceful sleep to my sister relieving herself from the pleasure I denied her.


	3. A New Penthouse?

**Rey POV**

"Hey Boss, let's go out," Pierce says walking into the garage where I'm working on a newly acquired Hammerhead. I roll from under the car and send him a glance then sit up.

"I don't know Pierce. I'm pretty sure you've heard my motto before."

"Huh?"

"Strictly not dickly," I respond from under the hood.

"Man, why you gotta think like that? I meant like hang out and chill." I think of it for a minute or two. I want to hand out with my squad, but I wanna work on my cars.

"Okay, fine." I go up to the penthouse to clean up a bit. I saw Shaundi in the kitchen, bent down searching for something in the counter. I sneak my way behind her. She didn't notice me yet so I decided to have a bit of fun. I cup her sex and breast while pulling her towards me. She started to thrash till I lightly push onto her center. "Your fun to mess with," I whisper into her ear.

I released her from my grip and she turned to hit me but caught her by the wrist. She tried again unsuccessfully. I flash her a smile and she did nothing but glares back at me. I lean forward and connect our lips and I feel her arms go limp. I quickly deepen the kiss and place her on the counter behind her. I pull from the kiss and quickly assault her neck. The musky scent of her arousal invaded my nose, and I can practically feel my eyes change.

My hand was about to find its way into her pants till we were interrupted.

"Damn Boss! Get a room. Scratch that let's go, we were supposed to be rolling out," Pierce yells. I sigh and step back from Shaundi. Her eyes were still kind of unfocused, causing her to blink rapidly. Once again her glare returns and was directed to both me and Pierce. We both run to the elevator back into the garage.

I start the new Hammerhead and wait for the other Saint to get in. We went to go eat lunch, then hang out at the Broken Shillelagh for a while. Then we went to find a Planet Saints at Pierce's request. Were just browsing through the store when I noticed red and black Infuegos gathering.

"Get down!" I warned, jumping to cover. Shots rang through the air and the sound of glass breaking and clothes ripping filled my ear. I leaned to take shots at the Morningstars. Just when there were about half a dozen left, a Criminal comes through the alleyway with something on the back. Whatever it was, it was hella big. It came through the front of the store, destroying everything in its way. When it started to charge at me, I aimed my fire to its head. After a couple of shots, it didn't die, but kneeled.

I didn't want to know how fast this thing recovers so I tackled it and put my 45 to its neck. It took a couple shots, but I was eventually able to blow its head off. I take off to my car with Pierce in tow. I raced through the streets only slowing down to park. Once we were in the penthouse, I flopped down on one of the purple couches. My eye lids shut and I quickly went off to dreamland.

" _I want the Earth world, now," my father says. He doesn't make eye contact with me. I'm pretty sure he was only partially listening to my report. His glowing red eyes are closed with his head leaned back. His ebony horns were spiraled into sharp points. His dark skin seemed to intake the flames around his obsidian throne. There was a rapid 'click' from his claw_ tapping on the arm of the seat.

" _Father, we cannot take it now. We lack the resources to take it by force. Nor do we have the knowledge of it," I tell him kneeling on one knee. His eyes open and lock in on me._

" _Are you disobeying my orders?" his voice deadly calm._

" _No I- "_

" _My heir is to follow me step by step, which is what you are failing to do. You continue to disobey and put off your duties and loyalties. Your whores do a better job in taking orders and showing signs of loyalty."_

" _Father- "_

" _Since we do not have the desirable amount of knowledge of a world I will destroy, I exile you from Shadowlight to the Earth world dimension till there is enough information on it," he sneers at me, now standing from his throne. His height towers my kneeling form_

 _I gave up trying to explain myself. I only reply with standing and getting ready to leave. The portal to my new home for a while opens. As I walk through the doorway my eyes open._

I look up at the ceiling of the room and look at the time on my phone. It was a little past eight. I was just lying on the couch until Pierce called me. "How would you like another penthouse?"

"Uh, I don't know?"

"Then how would you like one owned by the Morningstar?"

"Where am I meeting you?'

"At the airport."

I hung up and take a Tempress and weave in and out of traffic to the airport. We board into a chopper and we fly across Steelport to a building lit in red. Pierce told me the plan as we arrived. There was music blasting and people dancing. I put in my headphones, and put on the perfect song to this mission. Once the One Shot, Two Shot by D-12 start, I jump down. I land in front of the pool in a kneel by the time the chorus end. I start my massacre of the opposing gang while to locate one of the Lieutenants. When I find one I make him give up the code to the elevator.

His body was thrown from the side of the building and I continued to clear the rooms. I do the same for the basement the let the Saints in. Reinforcements showed up and we cleared out most of them. "Where is he going," Shaundi asked pointing to a helicopter taking off. I run to the pad and trail him through the skies. My phone rang and I answer sparing a glanced at it.

"The place is rigged to blow," Shaundi starts.

"I'll just get the code."

"No code. Just wires."

"Same thing. Is the place cleaned up?"

"Do I look like a fucking maid to you?" I laughed at the comment and replied back. It's always fun to mess with the woman.

"No, but you sound sexually frustrated? Did you relieve yourself after I left?" The phone just clicked. I stared at the phone. She hung up on me. When he landed, I didn't bother to do the same. I for the second time jumped out and chased him. He was almost into the warehouse when I tackled him. "I'm gonna need that lucky color," I tell him.

"It's red," he squeaks out. I snap his neck and text Shaundi.

R: Red

S: Damn

S: I lost the bet

I just shake my head and dispatch the rest of the Morningstars.

 **Phillipe POV**

"Should we worry about the Saints," Matt Miller, leader of the Deckers, asked the giant wrestler Killbane, whom lead the Luchadores.

"They are only empty, white noise, the annoying sound in your ears," I state. The hackers phone went off. His face consorts to a look of surprise and he slides his phone down the table to me.

"I don't think we can use the term empty with them anymore."

The video now saved onto his phone showed their leader effortlessly take down dozens of my Morningstars. I keep my temper in check and slide the phone back down the table. I dismiss the two men in my presents and leave myself. The Saints are only pushing back their destruction. Still, the fight shall be satisfying.


End file.
